Cafe, Estres y Amor, ¿Buena combinacion?
by ittoki-kun
Summary: [Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Mes de Makoto, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.] AU Un Makoto agotado entra en una Cafeteria en busca de un simple cafe. Pero y si ¿encuentra algo mas que eso?.


**Disclaimer : **_Los personajes de Free!, no son de mi propiedad y esta historia es unicamente diversion y sin fines de lucro._

_[Este fanfiction participaen el Reto: Mes de Makoto, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.]_

* * *

><p>Se inclino agotado sobre el pequeño lavabo que recién había usado para mojar su cara en espera de verse un poco mejor aun sabiendo que no sería uno decente, como esperaba no le funciono ya que al mirarse de nuevo el joven en aquel espejo del baño noto como se veía con claridad unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, tal vez por haberse desvelado la noche anterior para terminar un importante informe de Historia y los problemas de algebra que tuvo que entregar este más temprano en la universidad.<p>

¿Cómo llego a eso?, es algo muy sencillo que resulta incluso irónico. Como no puede darse el lujo de bajar la guardia en sus estudios para no decaer en sus calificaciones y no desilusionar a sus padres, ya que hicieron un gran esfuerzo para poder enviarlo de su pequeño pueblo a la gran ciudad de Tokio y así poder estudiar, siendo el hijo mayor de tres. En parte tenía una beca pero solo cubría una parte de los gastos, pero por lo menos los padres de este encontraron un departamento decente cerca de la universidad además de que si necesitaba ir a algún lugar la universidad le había provisionado una tarjeta gratis para el metro.

Al principio creyó que no sería nada malo e incluso había sido de su agrado, pero no fue hasta empezaron con los exámenes y las evaluaciones con trabajos y exposiciones, lo que provoco que el peli verde casi colapsara con tanta cosa que hacer con tan poco tiempo que le daban para cada cosa.

Así que para relajarse decidió hacer caso a lo que un compañero del salón le comento que tomara un café con algo dulce, tal vez comer eso lo ayudara a calmar un poco todo el estrés que tenía en ese momento y como una pequeña cafetería quedaba cerca de su apartamento un café no sonaba mal para este, así que no tardo en decidir e ir por uno. Por ello estaba en el baño de ese lugar, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era pedir algo de ahí e irse en rumbo a su apartamento nuevamente, con algo de lentitud salió del baño y se acercó al mostrador donde solo atendía un joven al parecer este atendía todo el día ya que no se veía otro trabajador por ahí, pero no puso mucha atención mas de la necesaria ya tenía en mente que iba a pedir igual de todos modos.

-¿Que va a tomar?- Escucho el peli verde la pregunta algo cortante el que atendía, el tono que uso para él no se le hizo adecuado para atender, pero le quito importancia, no tenía energías para recomendar una mejor forma de atender a los clientes.

-Frapucchino de Caramelo y un pedazo de Brownie, por favor- Contesto con una sonrisa algo cansada, pudo escuchar como decía algo relacionado "¿A qué nombre?".-Ah, a nombre de Makoto...- Comento con tranquilidad para luego soltar un leve bostezo, decidió esperar en una silla a un lado del mostrador empezó a caminar y se sentó en una silla cerca del mostrador para esperar, pero no pudo evitar cabecear un poco ante el esfuerzo que daba para no dormir en ese momento de ahí por su espera.

-Makoto...- Escucho un leve murmuro de su nombre, pero su mente estaba en otra parte ya que estaba completamente agotado. Lo último que sintió antes de despertar fue una mano cálida en su frente, como si checaran si estaba enfermo o no. -¿Se encuentra bien?-

Cuando reacciono, pudo darse cuenta que no estaba en el mismo que al inicio, ahora se encontraba sobre un pequeño sillón, tal vez no lo era realmente pero él no estaba del todo "cómodo". Así que se sentó en este mientras sobaba su cuello adolorido, se sentía bien y descansado excepto por la mala posición con la que se durmió... Pero el no recordaba regresar a su departamento, así que... ¿Dónde se encontraba?

-¿Estas despierto?- Esa pregunta saco de sus pensamientos al joven para casi caer de donde se mantuvo quieto para mirar hacia la puerta y ver a un chico de pelo azabache mirándolo fijamente. -Lo siento, no quise asustarle, es solo que se desmayó hace unas horas en la barra de allá- Su expresión era algo seria pero su tono de voz se notaba preocupado, claro cómo no iba a asustarse cuando alguien se desmaye donde trabaja medio tiempo, ¿no?

-¿Me desmaye?, ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- El oji esmeralda nunca espero que pasara eso, pero se sintió agradecido de la amabilidad del joven, de dejarlo descansar ahí aunque fuera unas horas, tal vez se encontraba peor de lo que creyó.

-Llevabas dos horas inconscientes... Me preocupe cuando llame y tú no respondías. Cuando me acerque y te toque y fue cuando te vi desmayado, hombre deberías tener más cuidado...- Le comento mientras le ofrecía una taza de té, creyó que le caería mejor que el café que este pidió ya que es lo mejor en esos casos o eso le habían enseñado.

-¿Dos horas?, al menos no fue más... Gracias por esto y lamento causar molestias- Trato de disculparse mientras aceptaba el té gustoso, se veía bastante bien y podía ayudarle.

-No debe disculparse, no es que vea todo el tiempo un chico parecido a un ángel y menos que se desmaye apenas llegue...- El peli verde le miro algo sorprendido ante la repentina confesión de este y el contrario al darse cuenta, se le volvió la cara completamente roja de vergüenza.

-Haha, lo siento… Es usted muy adorable…- El joven detuvo su comentario al darse cuenta de algo, no sabía el nombre de su salvador y muy apenado se le quedo mirando en busca de esas usuales identificaciones sin tener mucho éxito.

-Sousuke, un gusto Makoto- Al escuchar en la forma que este le contesto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, oh sí que tendría razones para volver a ese cafetería y no necesariamente por el café, si no por quien le atenderá.

Así es como se llega a ser cotidiano la visita de Makoto a la cafetería por un café por la extensión de un año ya que desde que fue la primera vez pudo hacer mejor uso de su tiempo y evito de buenas maneras otro colapso durante su tiempo en la universidad, pero era más excusa para poder hablar con el contrario, que aunque tuviera una mirada seria, podría ser agradable y como diría sus amigos de infancia que lo visitan cada semana "Es tu tipo Makoto".

-¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre?- Recibió la pregunta una vez que llego al mostrador mientras le dedicaba una pequeña, pero agradable sonrisa al chico de ojos verdes mientras el asentía con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo tomaba el vaso que usaría y anotaba algo, eso llamo la atención del chico, ya que como eran amigos, el ya no anotaba su nombre, entonces ¿Qué escribió en el vaso?.

-Aquí tienes Makoto- Volvió a escuchar minutos después, para así tomar su pedido y con curiosidad buscar lo que este escribió y para su sorpresa leyó un "Me gustas Makoto, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?" mientras que abajo tenía unos recuadros con un "si" y un "no". Makoto podría agradecer tres cosas desde ese día; la primera, que le hubieran recomendado ir a un café para ayudarlo en su estrés. Segunda, que fuera a la cafetería cerca de su casa y no otro lugar. Y tercera y más importante, agradecer a la suerte de su lado de haber conocido a ahora novio Sousuke, el cual le vino caído del cielo siendo cuando más necesitaba un apoyo.

Así que con eso en mente se acercó al a este y lo beso con timidez en los labios, a la vez que murmuraba "Claro que quiero serlo", para luego sentir como este lo atraía de nuevo mientras con torpeza caía a su lado el café recién preparado, pero al diablo al café, el en ese momento solo tenía en mente besar a su novio sin parar, bueno hasta que tuvieran que separarse por otro cliente, pero esperaba que no fuera pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Wahh, crei que no podria terminarlo para antes del limite de tiempo, pero aqui esta (?). Estaba apurada ademas ed que quedaba poco para publicarlo, empezare examenes el lunes(a estas horas ya es ese dia), pero agradezco con todo mi ser estar en clases de la tarde y tener la mañana para estudiar.<br>**

**Espero sea de su agrado, ademas se que debo aun un capitulo de SouMako Weekend, una vez que este libre de examenes lo subo, lo juro.**


End file.
